What If
by Reanna-Kris-Katelyn
Summary: A fic based on a whole bunch of "What If's" that popped into mind when I had nothing to do. Aion X Rosette kind of bazarre...


R-K-K: Neh… too much Chrono Crusade…

Lucifer's Daughter: I thought you liked Chrono Crusade…

R-K-K: I do… the thing is… I actually am starting to like the whole Aion X Rosette thing…

Chrono: W-W-What?

R-K-K: Sad isn't it… now for the disclaimer notice…

Azmaria: Disclaimers, Please don't shoot Kate. She is only borrowing the Chrono Crusade cast for this story she doesn't own Chrono Crusade, it belongs to: Daisuke Moriyama, not her. Forgive her for implying that she may own it.

R-K-K: Oh Yah, This whole Aion X Rosette thing is a figment of watching Aion act as a Man Whore during the fifth DVD (he kisses Eliza, Rosette, AND Satella… in my opinion he's a Man Whore) Also this is basically a "What if Aion didn't Kidnap Joshua, What if Chrono Didn't exist, What if they liked each other, What if Rosette wasn't in the order of Magdalan, What if Rosette was living with Aion?" Kind of thing… GAZE AT AION'S MAN WHORENESS!!!!

Aion: What the Fuck?

R-K-K: Nothing…

_**What If?**_

Rosette Christopher looked out over the balcony of the large home that Fiore, Joshua Christopher, Rosette, and The Sinner Aion shared. Rosette then turned to face the large black eagle that was perched on her arm and stroked its head affectionately before noticing that the door to the balcony had opened. A maid came out from the door to the open balcony and bowed to Rosette.

"Mistress Rosette, Master Aion is back and he requested that you and Master Joshua dine with him… although I suspect you'd prefer to change your clothes to a more proper attire for the table?" The maid asked as the bird flew to her out stretched arm. Rosette smiled at the maid.

"That is sounds excellent Fiore, Tell Master Aion I will dine with him and my brother after I change." Rosette said and the maid, who was obviously Fiore, bowed again careful not to disturb the massive bird on her arm.

"As you wish Mistress Rosette." Fiore said and straightened up and walked back into the house the bird on her shoulder. The bird was Aion's and Rosette was particularly fond of the creature because it was fascinating. Rosette took one last look off to the side of the balcony and then hurried inside.

When inside and in her room Rosette stood wearing nothing more than her under garments as Fiore helped her pick something to wear to the dinner table. When Aion was home Rosette usually dressed as nicely as she could as to impress him, after all he did save her and Joshua from the orphanage when it had burned.

"How is this dress, Mistress Rosette?" Fiore asked showing a silvery blue dress to Rosette who looked it over. "Master Aion asked me to ask you if you wanted to wear this dress. It seems that he is fond of seeing you in it." Fiore said and Rosette had to smile. Some times to Rosette, it seemed that Aion could read her mind, for she had been planning to wear that dress.

"That will do very nicely… Oh, Applesauce… Fiore would you be able to brush out my hair again? The wind seems to have tangled it while I was out with Master Aion's Eagle." Rosette said and Fiore nodded.

With Fiore's help Rosette dressed quickly and then made her way to the living room where Joshua was talking to Aion before they had dinner.

"Greetings Rosette, you look lovely today." Aion said and Rosette curtsied smiling.

"I am glad you think so Master Aion." Rosette replied smiling her innocent and sweet smile at him.

"You do look nice sister…" Joshua's meek voice said from his position on the couch and Rosette looked at him before smiling at the sight of him in a full suit.

"You look nice too Brother…" Rosette said and to hers and Joshua's surprise Aion made a motion-inviting Rosette to sit by him. Rosette sat next to him and Aion put his arm around her waist so that she was pulled closer to him. Rosette smiled inwardly, she had longed to have his arms around her and it seemed she was getting what she wanted.

"Master Aion, Master Joshua, Mistress Rosette, Dinner is served…" Fiore's voice said from the living room entryway. Aion got to his feet and offered his hand to Rosette.

"Shall I assist you in getting up, Rosette?" Aion asked smiling an unusually nice smile at her. Rosette took his hand and blushed slightly as he helped her stand.

Aion escorted Rosette and Joshua to the table and instead of placing Rosette at the far end of the table he sat Rosette to his right, and Joshua who normally sat by Rosette's right, was sat on Aion's left. This was something Aion hardly ever did and when he did do what he was doing, he seemed to have some kind of excuse as to why he wanted them to sit by him. Fiore dished out the food and then dismissed herself while Rosette, Joshua, and Aion ate and drank merrily talking about the affairs between the Sinners and the Apostles. Talking about Sinners and Apostles made Joshua laugh slightly because not only was he an Apostle but he had taken horns from a reformed Sinner.

After dinner Rosette excused her self from the table allowing the two men to speak alone about the Sinners and the Apostles, because it didn't seem to concern her. Rosette went again to the balcony and gazed out at the wide view before her. As much as Rosette liked being in Aion's company she often found her self off somewhere by herself.

"What brings you out here my dear Rosette?" Aion's voice said from behind her making her jump violently.

"M-M-Master Aion…" Rosette said quickly and curtsied.

"Come now, you don't have to make with the formalities while we are alone…" Aion said and came toward her with two wine glasses in his hands. "Have a drink with me?" He asked offering one of the wine glasses to Rosette who took the glass in politeness.

"One should take the time to admire the color, texture, and bouquet of a fine liquor before taking part in a drink…" Rosette said knowing that she was quoting Aion. She snuck a glance at Aion and watched as a smile appeared on his face.

"I'm glad you remembered that, Rosette…" Aion said and walked to the railing so that he was standing next to Rosette. Rosette smiled before holding her glass up to the fading sunlight.

"Aion… Have you ever noticed that if you hold a glass of wine up to the sun just as light is about to fade it sparkles with a pink or orange glow?" Rosette said as if she were more interested in the fragments of dancing light and color than the drink it's self.

"Yes, I have. I'm glad you seem to have the ability to appreciate a fine liquor instead of gulping it own like a barbarian." Aion commented and Rosette gave him a smile over her glass before she took a sip and taking it from her lips to stare at it.

"Where on earth did you get this Lord Aion?" Rosette said forgetting she had his permission not to call him 'Lord Aion'. Rosette took another sip before adding to what she had previously said. "This is the most delicious wine I've ever tasted! Don't tell me… Let me guess… You got it in Europe?" Rosette asked and Aion smiled more broadly and shook his head.

"It came from a brewery here in America. It was delivered from the East coast, I thought you'd enjoy it so I had some delivered here." Aion said and Rosette crossed her arms so that she leaned over the rail of the balcony when she set her elbows on the top of the rails.

"I do enjoy the wine, but do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" Rosette asked as she looked in the direction where Aion was, the only trouble was he wasn't there anymore but in fact behind her and she realized this when his arms snaked around her waist and his breath tickled her neck when he whispered softly to her.

"You asked a question already, but you may ask as many as you like, even if they are personal ones." Aion whispered in her ear.

"I was wondering why you've been spending so much effort on me today, normally you'd be inside talking to Joshua about the war and things like that… Some how, today feels just like a dream…" Rosette said and she heard a slight chuckle from Aion.

"I'm surprised in you Rosette, you haven't figured it out have you?" Aion asked as he gently turned Rosette around so that she looked at him.

"Figured what out?" Rosette asked and Aion took the wine glass that was still in her hand and made it disappear (more like transported it to the kitchen where Fiore would get happy off it…). Aion's arms went back to Rosette's waist and he pulled her close kissing her passionately.

Aion had kissed Rosette before but never like he was now. When he broke the kiss Rosette was trembling in what he guessed was either cold or pleasure one of the two. Rosette's blue eyes stared into Aion's purple ones for a moment, Rosette's eyes blinking in a state of semi-confusion.

"Aion… I have to tell you something…" Rosette said and Aion nodded to encourage her words. "I think I may be dreaming but I know that I don't want this moment to go away, I love you Aion… I love you…" Rosette said sounding like some desperate heroine in some cheesy romance novel by some strange author as she laid her head in his chest. Although Aion didn't take it this way, but in fact held her close again and bent his head to the side kissing on her neck.

"I've desired you as well Rosette… I want only for you to be by my side…" Aion said with a hint of sultriness in his voice. Rosette's only answer to Aion's words was a faint gasp like moan as he continued to kiss on her neck. Aion then stopped and put his mouth by her ear so that only she could hear his words. "Tonight come to my room, after Joshua and Fiore are dead asleep…" Aion said and with that he released her from his loving embrace and went inside leaving Rosette to her thoughts.

Later that night Rosette slipped on a robe, wearing nothing beneath it, and exited her room closing the door quietly behind her-self. She tip toed past Joshua's room as well as Fiore's pausing and listening at each one's door to make sure they were asleep before continuing to Aion's room which was on the fourth floor and normally no one was allowed to disturb him when he was up there.

When Rosette reached Aion's room she softly knocked and before she could do anything other than, Aion reached out and pulled her inside the room. Aion smiled at her as he quickly closed the door then went to her holding her closely.

"I came Aion…" Rosette said and he smiled at her and kissed her like he had earlier. Aion broke the kiss before he answered her.

"I can see that my dear…" Aion said and Rosette smiled fondly at him.

Aion untied the robe Rosette was wearing and she let it fall to the floor with a sultry smile. Aion returned the smile and wrapped his arms around her bare waist making her shiver. Rosette pressed her lips to his and began to unbutton his nightshirt. When it was fully unbuttoned Aion took it off and dropped it to the floor on Rosette's robe. Rosette let out a sultry giggle as he gathered her in his arms.

"Now, Now Aion… is the door locked?" Rosette asked and he simply smiled as he laid her down on his bed and upon snapping his fingers a sharp click sounded as the door locked it's self. Rosette let another sultry giggle rise in her throat as he began to kiss her bare body. Her giggle was cut short and replaced by a quiet moan of pleasure.

"Now where were we?" Aion asked as his finger traced the edge of her hips and thighs.

The next morning Aion woke before Rosette did and smiled at the young woman's blonde head resting on his bare chest. He stroked her hair for a moment before getting up, moving her head gently to a pillow. He watched Rosette sleep for a little while then went and got himself dressed. When he was finished he looked at Rosette and smiled when he found that she was now awake.

"Sleep well my love?" Aion asked and Rosette smiled back.

"Yes I just so happen to have sweetheart…" Rosette then yawned, "Are you leaving? Please don't." she said and Aion sighed.

"I have to keep an eye on the Sinners. I'll be back before you notice I'm gone, I promise… alright Love?" Aion said kissing her for a moment. "Do you want me to tell Fiore to let you sleep in here while I'm gone? Or would that not be a good arrangement for you?" Aion offered and Rosette smiled.

"I'll sleep in here… If that's alright with you." Rosette said sitting up in a way where the blankets were covering her.

"That's fine with me. I'll get Fiore to move your things in here, that way you can be comfortable." Aion then smiled widely. "Besides, I want you to be with me when I return. If you require anything, write to me. I'll give Fiore the address so you'd be able to write when you want to." Aion said and Rosette smiled in a sultry way.

"Yes Sweetheart…" Rosette then got out of bed and to her surprise she was wearing a silky nightdress that was hardly modest. Rosette went to Aion and kissed him. "Please be back as soon as possible, I miss you too much when you're away…" Rosette said and Aion wrapped his arms around her enveloping her in a loving embrace. At that moment a soft knock sounded at the door followed by Fiore's voice informing Aion that his breakfast was ready and that two Sinners by the names of Sinner Viede and Sinner Genai were there to see him.

"Tell them I'll be there in a few minutes." Aion shouted at Fiore before turning to Rosette again. Aion snapped his fingers and some nice clothes appeared on the bed. "Change clothes and come down stairs…" Aion said and Rosette giggled.

"Aren't you going to help me dress?" Rosette asked smiling in a teasing way.

"Yes… I shall. But I have something important to ask you…" Aion said and he crossed the room and opened his top dresser drawer and with a dramatic flourish he held a small box out to Rosette. "I wish to know if you'd desire to marry me…" Aion said and opened the box to revel a beautiful ring. Rosette let out a quiet squeal of delight before taking the box, putting the ring on and hugging Aion tightly around the neck.

"Yes! Of course I will!" Rosette said and Aion smiled kissing her neck.

"I'll get to work immediately on wedding plans then, but that can wait for a few hours…" Aion said and he began to help Rosette put on a silver dress that sparkled when she walked. Aion nodded his approval of the looks then he held out his arm to her, which she took, and they headed down stairs.

When they got down the stairs Fiore led them to the dining hall where the two sinners awaited them.

"Master Aion and Mistress Rosette…" Fiore said announcing the arrival of Rosette and Aion.

"About bloody time you got here Aion… Viede and I were about to leave…" A tall man wearing a white cowboy like outfit said crossing his arms.

"Now, Now Genai… Settle down… First before we talk about the fighting, I'd like to introduce to you my wife-to-be Rosette." Aion said smiling at her as he pulled out a chair for her to sit at to his right.

"You? Married? Don't make us laugh Aion… that's the most absurd thing we've heard all day." The bigger man said razing an eyebrow. Rosette giggled at this and looked at Aion.

"Master Aion, may I?" Rosette asked smiling slightly. Aion nodded he knew she was going to prove that she wasn't simply a ditzy female that was useless to the core. Rosette went up behind Genai and began to rub his shoulders in a sultry manner. "Now, tell me Sinner Genai… What makes you think that my dear precious Lord Aion wouldn't want to marry me…" Rosette whispered then without even disturbing his relaxation she had coaxed him into, held a butter knife she had hidden in her sleeve to his neck, and let him feel the pressure of the cold blade on his juggler vein.

Genai was shocked at how easily Rosette had gotten into his defenses and growled at her to take the knife from his throat. Aion nodded to Rosette and she let the butter knife clatter to the table as she walked back to her seat smiling at her obvious success.

"Awright already… we get your point." Viede said pounding his fist on the table. Aion smiled and told Rosette that she could leave for a while if she wanted and she did pausing to give Aion a kiss.

Rosette went out side and watched as Aion's black eagle swooped gracefully back and forth across the sky. Rosette whistled a sharp note and the bird came swiftly toward her landing on her arm. She smiled as the gigantic bird nuzzled her neck nipping at her golden hair that had come near it. With another sharp whistle the bird flew off going back to it's airborne acrobatics. Rosette smiled and looked down at her right hand that she had set on the railing of the balcony, and the bright array of light refracting of the many angles of the single diamond on the gold band that Aion had given to her upon asking for her hand in marriage.

"It's so beautiful, and at this time it must have cost him a fortune…" Rosette whispered to her self and smiled more. "He's been so kind… but some things will have to change if we got married like no more running off with the Sinners, and such things as that." Rosette then let out a dreamy sigh as she thought of the previous night shivering slightly, recalling the pleasurable moments of when she and Aion were alone. While she gazed out at the scenery of the area Joshua came out and took up the corner next to her.

"Hello Sister." Joshua said his voice was quiet as usual. Rosette snapped out of her daze.

"Hello Joshua, how are you feeling today? You know you really shouldn't be out here without Fiore." Rosette chided with a smile. Joshua smiled back in the cute way that he normally did.

"I'm actually feeling quite well today, the treatment that Lord Aion has me on is working really good." Joshua said and then he noticed the ring on Rosette's finger. "Where did you get that?" He asked and Rosette blushed and began to twist the ring in a pensive way.

"Lord Aion gave it to me…" Rosettes blush then deepened. "He wants to marry me…" Rosette couldn't help but smile as her brother let out a giggle.

"That's great news Sister. When do you and Lord Aion plan to do that?" Joshua asked sounding like a girl. Rosette smiled because who would need a sister when they had Joshua? Although he was a guy he was a sensitive boy who liked to gossip. Rosette couldn't help but giggle at this thought.

"I have no idea he asked me this morning…" Rosette smiled with her tongue between her teeth. Joshua smiled a bit wider in the same way. The siblings could do nothing more than giggle. (Joshua giggle? **Twitch** yah well… I know he AND Aion are out of character but I don't like it when Joshua is all brainwashed… he looks sad… so he's more like a girl in this fic… sorry Joshua fans… **Grins with tongue between teeth **I can't seem to help myself…)

A few minutes later Aion walked out to the gossiping teens and smiled at Rosette when he saw her. He approached them smiling at Joshua.

"Has Rosette told you of the plans we have after I return?" Aion asked as if he was oblivious to the fact that Rosette had already told Joshua about the marriage plans.

"Yes she has, Lord Aion. It sounds like a rather pleasant idea. When exactly do you two plan to get married?" Joshua asked and Aion smiled at the young human man before he came up behind Rosette and hugged her around her waist.

"As soon as I return from the East coast. I have some business to take care of over there." Aion said and kissed Rosette's neck. (No, Aion-Sama is not a vampire; he just knows that even a simple kiss on the neck can turn a woman on. **Sighs** some people never get this kind of stuff… **Glares at brother who should be stabbed in the Eye with a french-fry along with having his flesh devoured by several hungry animals**)

"Lord Aion…" Rosette said gently chiding the devil lord. Aion stopped what he was doing and smiled, pleased that she caught what he was trying to do. Once he had stopped Rosette smiled at him. "And when we DO get married, there will be no more disappearing for long periods of time without telling anyone where the dickens you are." Rosette said waving a mock disciplinary finger at Aion. Aion laughed at the young human woman's gesture.

"Yes love." He said as if he was accepting a punishment. "I won't disappear without at least an hour's notice." Aion vowed before he kissed her cheek.

"Hurry back." Rosette stated simply as he left smiling.

A few weeks later Rosette lay sleeping with Fiore sitting by her side. Rosette had been sick for a while and Rosette had forbid Fiore from writing to Aion about her illness. Fiore placed a cold damp cloth on the young woman's forehead before leaving the room to let the human rest. A few days later Rosette was well again but Fiore kept a hawk's eye on Rosette just as she did with Joshua. She insisted she was much better but Fiore told her to stay inside, which Rosette did. She stayed in Aion's room most of the time and when she knew Fiore wasn't looking she stepped out onto the Balcony attached to Aion's room. On this particular day she went straight to the balcony to think. She locked Aion's door then opened the door to the balcony and leaned on the railing. Rosette ran through what had been on her mind all day, thinking she should write to Aion about it.

'It's been three months since Aion left… my hair's thicker than usual… my face has a softer tone to it…' Rosette put these thoughts together along with the facts that she had slept with Aion and she had been sick a month earlier. Her only conclusion that all the facts added up to was that she was pregnant. Rosette smiled. 'Aion would be happy to hear if I am…' Rosette thought with a smile. She HAD been eating a lot along with some other facts she cared not to admit. Rosette looked down at herself. It seemed like her dress had shrunk or she was getting fatter because her dresses weren't quite fitting anymore. Rosette sighed. 'I have to write to him…' Rosette thought then went into Aion's room and closed the door to the balcony. She went to Aion's desk and picked up a pen and a sheet of paper then sat herself down and started a letter. It read as follows:

"Dearest Aion,

How have you been? I was sick a few days ago, but I'm better now. I have some news that may shock you: I may be pregnant! I hope I am, it'll be wonderful don't you think? I hope you'll come home soon, love. I haven't told Fiore or Joshua yet because they might go nuts. I miss you terribly and hope everything has gone well.

Love,

Rosette"

Rosette smiled at the letter and folded it neatly. She put it in an envelope and addressed it. She sent it the next day and was in high spirits when a letter from Aion came a week and a half later. The letter read:

"Dear Rosette,

I've been quite well and I'm sorry to hear about your ill health. The news that you might be pregnant is shocking, but it doesn't surprise me. I will be home about two days after you get this letter. I'm glad you chose to tell me this news, however, it makes me glad to know that soon not only will I be a married man, but a father as well. I hope you're taking good care of your self, because you'll get the killer noogie attack when I get home if you're not! Joking aside, I've got some things I need to speak with you about when I get back. Until then, I send you all the love I can send in an envelope!

Love always,

Aion"

Rosette smiled as she read the letter, she only had to wait two more days to see her beloved Aion, and that made her freak out to a point where she was running around like a person on crack.

Two days later Rosette woke to someone stroking her hair, when she could shake the sleepiness off and open her eyes Aion's face came into View.

"Morning dear, sleep well?" Aion asked and Rosette smiled at him.

"Yes, I did Love." Rosette said smiling as she looked into his purple eyes. She sat up and Aion embraced her. He kissed her shoulder then her cheek before letting her get out of bed, and letting her stand next to him. "If I didn't know better I'd have to say you missed me." Rosette said smiling as she hugged him and gave him an affectionate kiss.

"That I have Rosette, that I have." Aion said smiling. Rosette smiled back and he held her out at arms length surveying the human woman's waist. "And your theory is correct from what I can tell." Aion said nodding approvingly. Rosette turned a light scarlet when he brought up the previously mentioned theory of Rosette being pregnant.

"Well that explains why I've gained a few extra pounds then doesn't it?" Rosette asked and she smiled at Aion. "The only thing I want to do before the baby's born is for us to get married. That is if it's all right with you…" Rosette said looking pleadingly at him. Aion coughed as if he was covering up a laugh.

"Actually, that's what I came to talk to you about since my work has been done. I wanted to know if we could be married within the week. Of course, that is entirely up to you." Aion said giving Rosette a smile. Rosette's face beamed with her excitement as Aion looked at her expectantly.

"Of course! Shall we make plans?" Rosette asked smiling. Aion held out his hand and Rosette took it in hers.

"Yes, come with me downstairs and we shall make the arrangements…" Aion said as he escorted her out of the room.

A month later Rosette was sitting at an empty table. Aion had left early that morning. Rosette sighed then got up from the breakfast table and went up to the room she and Aion shared. She was restless, she hated being bored, and with hers and Aion's child on the way, she couldn't do much. Rosette went to the corner of the room where Aion had set some baby things. She bent down to pick up a small brown bear but stopped mid way because she couldn't reach over her bulging stomach.

"Oh horse feathers…" Rosette mumbled as she lowered herself to a kneeling position. From there she picked up the stuffed toy and slowly rose with a sigh.

"Miss. Rosette… do you need anything?" a quiet voice asked and Rosette turned to face Fiore.

"No Fiore… I don't need anything… do you know when my husband will be back?" Rosette asked.

"Master Aion said he would be back later this afternoon." Fiore said and Rosette let out a tired sigh.

"Well… when he and Joshua get home, maybe they could move some stuff for me…" Rosette said with another tired sigh.

Later that evening Aion returned with Joshua and Viede. Rosette greeted him and he kissed her fondly.

"Good evening my dear, how are you feeling?" Aion asked and Viede bit his lip to keep from laughing at how lovey-dovey Aion had become.

"Neglected… you've been gone all day." Rosette said pouting playfully. Aion smiled and kissed her again.

"Sorry… I got you a present!" Aion said and held out a small package.

"Thanks love…" Rosette said as she made quick work of the packaging. "Oh, Aion you shouldn't have…" Rosette said slightly chiding Aion. Aion looked confused for a second.

"I though you liked chocolate…" Aion said and Rosette shook her head.

"I DO. It's just that chocolate's not good for the baby…" Rosette said gently and Aion shrugged.

"Well, sorry about that… you remember Viede right?" Aion said finally mentioning the tall burly man.

"Ah, Yes I remember… Greetings Viede… Oh, would you three like some coffee?" Rosette asked.

"Would you get me some? That would be nice…" Viede said pleasantly and Rosette smiled kindly.

"I'll have Fiore bring some to you… make your self at home…" Rosette said as she turned to go tell the maid. Aion smiled at her, as did Viede.

"You've got your self a nice woman there Aion…" Viede said and Aion gloated.

"Yes, she's a very good girl…" Aion said leading his companions to the living room. "It's become so lively with her around… Also with a child on the way things have become more interesting…" Aion said and Viede laughed.

"Things with the sinners have been more interesting since you got married Aion. You now have this mushy side which nobody knows what to do with now…" Viede said and Joshua and Aion laughed too.

"Master Aion, it is true. You have become a different person since you married my sister…" Joshua said smiling.

"Well, she has that kind of effect on people." Aion said half pleased, half defensive.

Five months later Rosette was sitting in the living room crocheting something when Aion came in with a bag for her. She set the Crocheting to the side as Aion gave her the bag.

"From Viede and Genai…" Aion said kissing his wife's cheek. Rosette smiled.

"I hope you thanked them, nicely." Rosette said and Aion smiled.

"Of course I did love." He replied. Inside the bag was an assortment of baby clothes and toys.

"Awww, I'll have to thank them both the next time they are over." Rosette said and Aion smiled.

"Of course you will, I know you will…" Aion said as he moved around the couch and sat by her. "And how is our baby doing? Is it healthy, is it happy, does it want father to shut the dickens up?" Aion teased as he reached over to Rosette and rubbed her swollen belly.

"I hope it's doing fine, I hope it's healthy, but I know it WOULDN'T want you to shut the dickens up." Rosette said and smiled putting her hand on his making him stop rubbing her stomach. "You don't show it but I know you're worried about me." Rosette said catching a glimmer of distress in his attitude. Rosette looked kindly at the devil that had been with her for so long and was now the father to her child and her husband. "You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine, everything is going smoothly and I know that everything else will be all right…" Rosette said. Aion looked at her and sighed.

"You're right Rosette… I'm worrying over nothing… but I can't help it. I mean I've never had someone to care about before…" Aion said honestly and Rosette smiled and looked at her hand on Aion's on her obese waistline. Rosette looked kindly at her husband again, and then winced and her hand on his grasped his tightly. "ROSETTE?! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Aion exclaimed seeing his wife's look of pain.

"I'm Fine, dear… it looks like our baby is almost here…" Rosette said then winced again and Aion caught the message that Rosette had gone into labor.

"FIORE!" Aion roared and the maid came in within a few moments. "CALL THE DOCTOR, NOW!" Aion ordered and Fiore dashed off to go do as Aion ordered and Aion lifted Rosette gently and took her to the room they had prepared for when Rosette had the baby. He laid her down on the bed that Fiore had placed clean bedding on that morning. "Do you need anything? How are you feeling? What do you need m-"Aion said to his wife before she squeezed his hand.

"Calm down Aion… Please stay calm for me, love…" Rosette said looking at him. "Don't look so worried, everything will be fine." Rosette squeezed his hand reassuringly. Aion smiled in a watery way at her.

"I'll try Rosette…" Aion said as Fiore came in with some pillows to prop Rosette up with.

"The doctor will be here as quickly as possible…" Fiore announced. Rosette grasped Aion's hand tightly again only this time it wasn't because she was trying to keep Aion calm, but in fact because she was in pain. "Miss. Rosette… It's all right…" Fiore said softly as she dabbed lightly at Rosette's laboring forehead with a dampened washcloth she had brought with the pillows. Rosette took several deep breaths and nodded when Fiore said everything was going to be fine as long as Aion was there.

About twelve hours later, Fiore handed Aion the screaming child Rosette had newly brought into the world, the doctor had never showed up. Aion stared in wonder at the child then he looked at Rosette. He walked over to the side of the bed, sat on the edge, and then turned to Rosette smiling softly.

"It's a boy Rosette…" Aion announced softly and Rosette smiled when Aion relinquished the child to its mother.

"He's perfect Aion… He's a beautiful baby…" Rosette said then she held the baby with one arm while she unbuttoned Aion's nightshirt that Fiore had changed Rosette into when the doctor had called and claimed he was too busy to tend to Rosette. She then lifted the child to her right breast allowing the child to feed hungrily. Rosette smiled at Aion, her tangled, sweat dampened hair hung in thin strands around her face. "What shall we name him?" Rosette asked slipping her freed arm back to the child feeding from her chest.

"Well… I donno…" Aion answered. Aion looked curiously at the child as if analyzing what to name him from his looks. "What would you name him?" Aion asked and Rosette smiled softly.

"Either I'd like to name him Edward or I'd like to name him Denmark… What do you think?" Rosette asked and Aion smiled at the child, then his wife.

"Edward is a fine name…" Aion said and Rosette smiled at her and Aion's son.

"Edward… I like it… it suits him…" Rosette said. Aion kissed Rosette fondly after the child was named.

Six years later Rosette was in the kitchen overseeing the evening meal while Aion and his son played in the living room. Rosette finally got bored with telling Fiore what to cook and she went to the living room to find Aion wrestling their six-year-old son.

"Edward, Aion… It's time to get washed up for dinner… Edward, would you kindly get your uncle?" Rosette asked and the blonde boy got to his feet, smiled and then raced off to find Joshua. Rosette helped Aion to his feet and handed him his glasses that she had picked up off the coffee table in the middle of the living room. Aion then went up to his wife and embraced her.

"Exhausting isn't it?" Aion asked referring to Rosette and him raising Edward. Rosette smiled.

"A bit… but I have YOU to do all my dirty work, so I don't have to worry about it…" Rosette said with a giggle. Aion laughed.

"Yes, unfortunately… You do… and to let you know… I love you for it!" Aion then proceeded to hug her a little tighter. Rosette giggled just as Edward entered with Joshua. The young boy went to his mother and clamped himself onto her legs smiling up at her.

"When's dinner? I'm hungry!" The half devil asked looking up at her. Rosette smiled.

"Soon, Fiore was putting the finishing touches on something when I was in there last." Rosette said and Edward released his mother then ran around the living room with a very happy smile on his face. His smile made her smile.

"Sister, you and Aion have done a great job raising Edward, he's such a great kid." Joshua said smiling, Rosette laughed.

"I suppose he is… he's just like his father…" Rosette commented as Edward came back to her and she picked him up in a hug.

"MOTHER!" Edward screeched in delight as he looped his arms around her neck in a hug.

"Dinner is ready…" Fiore announced, as Rosette set her and Aion's son down.

"DINNER TIME!!!" The six-year-old devil shouted loudly before he raced into the kitchen. Aion and Joshua shook their heads. Rosette giggled and she and the two men followed the path the young half-devil made to the table, here he sat eagerly, awaiting his parents and Uncle.

"He's going to be a fine man when he get's older…" Aion whispered to his wife.

"I agree Aion… I agree…" Rosette whispered back before they shared a kiss.

"Ewwwwww!!!" Shouted Edward making a face, "Mother and Father are KISSING!!!" Joshua chuckled lightly as Aion and Rosette proceeded to make a show out of their kiss to gross out their son. When they broke the kiss they smiled at one another, knowing that they would ALWAYS live this happily, ALWAYS.

R-K-K: I'm bored…

Lucifer's daughter: Wow… This is long…

R-K-K: Not as long as the one-shot called "The Other Demon Within" that one's over thirty something pages… and I have to finish it soon…

Chrono: AGH!

Lucifer's Daughter: What the hell's your problem?

Chrono: This fic sucks…

R-K-K: No it doesn't… you're just pissed Aion's a spotlight stealing sexy bastard…

Chrono: I hate you…

Aion: Well, everyone hates you…

Lucifer's Daughter: Aion Shut the fuck up!

Aion: Yes Almighty daughter of Satan whom all should worship…

Lucifer's Daughter: Now Revere me and bow down to me…

Satella: 'ou're a sooped 'Hore!

R-K-K: Shut up Satella… wait why are you even here? **Banishes Satella to the Shadow realm** Stupid bitch…


End file.
